Mirrored
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Who was this that stared back at him? Was this him?


**A/N: This just kind of came to me when I saw a summary of another story.**

**Side thought: I've been home all day and watching FanFic and I'm surprised to see that it's completely dead during the day. I would expect that **_**someone**_** is online… I have readers and everything, but it's dead until about three in the afternoon…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Mirrored**

He had just walked past the mirror. That was all. But who he saw staring back at him was someone inhuman. Someone different.

Dick had to pause and take another step back and look a little harder to see the boy behind the mask.

Robin was staring back at him. The Boy Wonder. His deep, dark cobalt blue eyes were shimmering with a certain curiosity. Who was this that stared back at him? Was this him? Or was it really someone inhuman? Was it really Robin?

The boy had to take a second look at himself to be sure that this was even him. The muscles that rippled along his arms were toned and defined. He had inconspicuous abs hiding beneath his usual uniform of red and black and yellow. This was Robin. This was Robin, the Boy Wonder.

It took him a minute to look beyond the mask that hid his azure gaze. He had to see his jawline and the way his ebony-colored hair cut so nicely around his face. And since he knew he didn't have to hide his secret identity in his own home, the boy peeled off the mask. Dick saw his cerulean orbs staring back at him with questions bubbling in his eyes. Was this who he was now?

He had so many identities that it was hard to keep track of them all. He could only look in the mirror and see Robin sometimes. Others, he could only see Richard Grayson. And once in a blue moon, he could see that scared little boy he was so many years ago. Once in a while, he saw the Flying Grayson that he used to be.

Dick watched his reflection shimmer back at him, his identities mirrored all in one body. The mathlete. The ward of Bruce Wayne. The youngest and sole surviving Flying Grayson. The Boy Wonder. And Dick Grayson. All different personas. All sharing the same body.

The boy grinned slightly, fingering the mask that lay in his hands. That was what made him Robin. The mask hid his deep azure orbs and made him Robin. That mask made him a mystery and it made him an entirely different person. Dick held the mask tightly, feeling the fabric that could turn him into someone else in a heartbeat. Robin was who he had wanted to be. Every young boy always dreamed of being a hero and that mask could turn him into his persona of the Boy Wonder. He was someone he had always wanted to be. It let him hide the past and only look forward.

But it was the past that haunted him. He would always be the only Flying Grayson left. Something would always be scarred into his mind of watching his parents fall from the trapeze and to their deaths. Dick could never forget that and he knew it. That was the life he left behind, but it would always be a part of him. That little piece of his past had created Robin. Sometimes the shattered pieces of the life before would filter in through the cracks and into his other lives.

And it was the Flying Grayson tragedy that led him to Bruce Wayne. It led him to his new legal guardian. Dick couldn't help but be somewhat grateful to the life he had left behind for offering him a new life that could give him more opportunities than a circus could ever offer. Now Richard had access to books and computers and the world that he otherwise wouldn't have seen without the help of his new foster father. He was almost appreciative of the accident that had given him the life that he had dreamed of when he was in the life of an acrobat beneath the big top.

And having Bruce as his foster father gave him the opportunity that he had always wanted for good schooling. He had always wanted to learn. It had been an natural craving for knowledge since as long as he could remember. Dick was appreciative for so many things that his life had led to despite all the tragedy behind it. He was a mathlete and an amazing student, excelling in all his classes. He was glad to be able to have that side of him along with the other lives that were trapped in the one body he had.

Richard Grayson. That was who they all were. The mathlete, the ward, the acrobat, the hero. It was one body that kept everyone inside where they were all compacted together as one. Richard Grayson was some mosh of identities and personas that were all crammed into one head. Sometimes one overwhelmed the others, but most of the time they were all hidden within one body that sheltered them all from their individual pains and torments.

The mirror reflected that one body as a whole, those blue eyes holding more than they ever should've. He was only supposed to be one person and instead he was more. Robin and Richard in the same form.

Dick pulled his dark sunglasses out of his pocket and slid them onto his face, hiding those cerulean orbs once again behind the darkness that mirrored a mask. A thin smile spread across his features and he shook his head, knowing that he would always be someone no matter which alias he took. And the Boy Wonder passed the mirror, only focusing on what was ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**

**~Sky**


End file.
